Lessons Learned
by Rei Lerdia Swiftwood
Summary: I wrote this for a friend's birthday and she wanted me to post it. I dont own Any LOTR but I own Jerilis and Ralas. R/R!! If I get 5 reviews, I'll make a sequel


She had fallen asleep in Study Hall again but this time was different; there was a fire drill. Ralas woke up to the sound of a child-like laughter. She blinked several times before her vision cleared enough for her to see that she was in a lush field of sunflowers. Slowly rising to her feet, Ralas rubbed her eyes and gasped softly. Her gaze was met by several small figures running and having a wonderful time. Sweet music filled the air as she walked around a bit, closer to the small beings. Little did she know, but a certain being had seen her near the party. The figure followed the girl for sometime. She intrigued him for some odd reason. At long last, he spoke.

"Who are you Lady?" she froze. How long had he been following her? She replied slowly, " I am Ralas. And who might you be?" she turned around to face the mad behind her. 

"I am called Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor" he replied. 

"King? No way!" she didn't sound thrilled only sarcastic. Aragorn looked her up and down.

"You're oddly dressed. Where in Middle-Earth are you from?"

"Middle-Earth? I umm am from Saint Louis, Missouri. I know nothing about Middle-Earth." The king looked at her.

"I know nothing of your Saint Louis. You are in the Shire, a place more commonly known as Hobbiton. Frodo Baggins lives here with Meridoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee and Peregrin took." Ralas blinked. Where was she? What had happened between falling asleep in Study hall and the fire drill she barely heard? This was too much of a shock.

"I…I don't know what is going on but I do not belong here!" she protested quickly. Aragorn studied her then said," Come with me" he walked away expecting her to follow. 

They walked to the party where Ralas was introduced to the hobbits. The hobbits were nice and understanding since Aragorn said he was taking her to Rivendell. Ralas could give no reply for she had no idea where she was to begin with. Two days later, Aragorn mounted his horse, and pulled Ralas up before him. She waved good-bye to the hobbits and Aragorn kicked his horse into a gallop. 

"Do you think I'll be able to get home?" Ralas asked one evening as Aragorn walked his horse along the path. Presently, the king looked over the back of his horse to her. She was quite young and Aragorn smiled. 

"We'll find someway to get you home. Perhaps Gandalf can find something that will be of help." He tried to sound reassuring but his voice was low, for the most part. Ralas nodded slowly. It had been three weeks since she arrived in Middle-Earth. The fear she felt was to be expected from the shock she went through. Then there was Aragorn. He tried his best to explain to her, with the help of the hobbits, where she was. No one could argue with one another since they knew nothing about the tales Ralas spoke of. Being from the background she came from, aloud Ralas to deal with the change…slightly better than a person with cancer. The entire first night in the Shire, Ralas would not let Aragorn out of her sight. Even several days after, she still wanted him near but now, she was little more independent. 

"Did you have anyone?" asked Elessar later that night.

"No, but I did have a close friend." She gazed at the sky, which was littered with stars. "I wonder what they are doing?" she murmured under her breath.

"Get some rest." Said Aragorn as he draped a blanket over her slim form. He poked the fire, which sprang to life and yawned before he too feel asleep. 

The following morning, Ralas woke up to find Aragorn gone. She sat up quickly and a wave of fear washed over her. If Aragorn was gone, she had no way of getting anywhere. 

"Aragorn?" she called but received no reply. Raising to her feet, Ralas looked about nervously.

"This is not happening…." She panicked. A strong hand tightened on her arm. She shrieked and tried to pull away.

"Calm down Ralas." Aragorn's low voice said. Ralas crumbled into his arms. 

"Don't do that!" she snapped, her fist hitting his chest a little more than if he had been hit with a pillow. He groaned a bit built smiled gently.

"I'm sorry Lady Ralas. I did not want to bother you." Ralas's fist loosened and fell to her side. He released her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"I won't leave you Ralas. We will reach Rivendell in four days." She nodded and pulled away from him to pack up her supplies. The king regarded her a moment before he packed up the horse. 

Within an hour, the two were back on the road toward Rivendell. The trip was a beautiful one to say the very least. Ralas could not help but look all around her at the beautiful sites. 

"What will happen once we reach Rivendell?" she asked looking over her shoulder to the king.

"Well, Lord Elrond will want to speak with you I'm sure. There may be another who will want the same but I cannot be sure who is in Rivendell at this time." Replied the King after he thought a moment. The girl nodded slowly as she continued to look around. All that she beheld was not to be forgotten and each tree and stone burned into her mind. A bird flew overhead and landed upon the tallest tree. Ralas watched the bird for a time before it flew down and then she gasped. Straight-ahead was a hooded figure; the hawk landed on its shoulder. 

"Who are you!" demanded Aragorn. The figure rose up a bow and arrow. A moment later, the arrow was released and a groan echoed from behind the two. Ralas tried to hide in Aragorn's arms. 

"I bring warning King Elessar. War is on the air." Spoke the figure in Elvish. 

"War? How do you know?" replied the king, also in Elvish.

"This hawk has been flying far and wide. It speaks the truth." The figure turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Aragorn. Stopping, the figure's eyes shown a deep brown and a female face. Quick as lightening, she was gone. Ralas blinked then looked up at Aragorn.

"I have a feeling, we will see that figure again… Come on." He nudged the horse onward and would not yield any more information on the matter. 

Ralas kept silent for the remained of the day. She had a great many questions but she knew Aragorn was not going to give her any answers just yet. With a sigh, she gazed up at the sky and too the endless sea of blue. Aragorn tapped her shoulder and pointed off to her left. In the distance, a herd of horses were running through a glade not far into the valley. 

'That's beautiful…" she murmured as she watched the horses run from sight. The king smiled and edged the horse onward once more. Sometime later, the sun began to set slowly behind the clouds and treetops. 

"Let us make camp before we lose the light." Aragorn dismounted and went to help Ralas down. She got stuck on the stirrup but fell once her foot was freed. Both went to the ground for Aragorn had tried to help her; Ralas was under Aragorn. Aragorn brushed some dust from her face then backed away. He pulled her up onto her feet and then set up camp without a word. The girl made no move at first, her eyes watching Aragorn with mild interest. He waved a hand before her eyes, which made her blink. She blushed slightly and helped to unpack. 

As they ate, Aragorn told her stories about Rivendell. Ralas was very interested by it but she was so tired, she fell asleep. With a gentle smile, Aragorn put the girl to bed without waking her. Covering her up so she would not get cold, Aragorn sat down beside her. He knew she was different from him but he also knew she was just the same. Lost in a place that is unfamiliar and strange is not easy. By the time they reached the Last Homely House, Ralas had fallen asleep in Aragorn's arms. 

"Aragorn!" called Legolas when his friend neared. The Elf took the sleeping girl and asked softly," who is she?"

"I shall explain once I rest for a time."

By the time she woke up, she did not know where she was. Sitting up, she blinked several times. The door to her right opened and a tall, thin but very well dressed Elf walked in. 

"I am Elrond, Lord of this House. I welcome you Lady Ralas." Said the Elf. Ralas just stared until she was poked.

"He is a friend," said Aragorn. Ralas jumped and tumbled off the bed but she did not hit the ground. She slowly turned her gaze upwards. An Elf, with long blond hair and sparkling eyes, was looking down at her. Blushing, she mumbled something like a "thanks" as she was set back on her feet.

"Are you all right?" asked the new Elf. She shook her head and replied," I-I am fine…I think." She pointed to the Elf who caught her. "Who are you?" the Elf showed a hint of amusement and replied in a voice that sounded like the wind.

" I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood m'lady" Ralas blinked and then stared long and hard at Legolas, Elrond and finally at Aragorn. 

After a few moments of silence, Elrond cleared his throat.

"Come Ralas. Ready yourself and Legolas will lead you to me." Aragorn and Elrond left the room. The Elven Prince looked her up and down then gestured toward a tall, elegant wardrobe bureau standing in the corner. 

"There should be something in there you can wear." He smiled gently and walked from the room only to stop outside the door, waiting for her. Ralas watched him leave before she sat down on the bed. The girl had no idea where she was still or how she might get home. There were no answers for the questions that filled her mind. She remained still for a long time before she stood up, walking over to the freestanding wardrobe bureau. The wood was very smooth to the touch. Running her fingers over the wood, Ralas knew she was very far from home; and her hope was running thin. Ralas stayed still with her hand on the bureau for a short while before she slowly gripped the handles and opened it. Rich colors flooded her gaze. Never before had she seen such colors. Drawing out a long dress of rich blue and silver from the bureau, Ralas ran her fingers along the trim. Soft yet silky she determined. Carefully slipping out of her bed-mangled clothes, she put the dress on. The top was modestly cut and had a silver trim, much like the sleeves. The body of the dress was full and a rich shade of blue, best described as midnight. It formed to her body and seemed to be weightless on her. On the back of the dress, was a silver snake-like vine that wound all over and around the waist. She went to lace up the back when she felt warm hands on her shoulder. Ralas froze and then she heard," Lord Elrond wishes to see you remember." The voice belonged to Legolas. 

"All right. Thank you." She replied a slight stiffness in her voice. Sensing her stiffness, the Elf took a step back.

"I meant not to startle you."

"O-oh you didn't" there was a long pause before she spoke again" Would you… uh… help me?" She seemed nervous but the Elf gave a slight smile and with quick and skillful fingers, laced up her dress for her. With a small smile, she said her thanks to Legolas. He then bade her follow him to where the Lord of the Last homely House was waiting. 

The two walked down a beautiful walkway enclosed by tall growing trees. From what Ralas could tell, this place had been around for sometime. She looked to her left as she walked then collided with something solid then tumbled backwards to the floor. Ralas shook her head and looked up to what she had hit. Before the fallen young lady stood a tall Elf. His hair was a rusty red color that stood out against his pale skin. He smiled softly and gently pulled her back up. The new Elf was wearing was mainly dark brown but his tunic was a lighter, and softer brown.

"Sorry m'lady, I fear I did not see you" as if in answer to her unspoken question, he continued, " I am Jerilis" she caught herself staring and dumbly replied," I'm Ralas. Pleasure meeting you" Jerilis's smile increased.

"Pleasure is al mine Mistress Ralas" Strike one she thought and blushed slightly. Legolas looked from one to the other then spoke.  
"Master Elrond is beyond the courtyard." Jerilis bowed quickly then disappeared down the hall. The girl continued past the hall and paused briefly in the courtyard. She looked around the courtyard was awe-filled eyes. 

"You enjoy Rivendell do you not?" asked a voice behind her. Ralas spun around to see the Elf Lord Elrond standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes I do. I have not seen anything showing such beauty"   
"And you may not again. Enjoy your stay but for now, I must speak with you." he lead the way from the courtyard to a small but open room just beyond the courtyard. Though small, the room contained a table and chairs, a large window on the far wall and a painting of Islidur. Ralas looked around the room and then fixed her gaze on the painting. With mild amusement, Elrond let her gaze long at the picture that had hung for so long upon the wall. Not knowing how long she stared at the picture, she looked back to Elrond.

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" Elrond glanced to a small box standing on a pedestal towards the corner of the room. Ralas fixed her gaze on the box.

"I know you not from around her simply by the way you act and carry yourself. Please do not be alarmed. Elves are merely very skilled observers of mortals. With a gentle coax from Elrond, she stiffly approached the box. It was small in size but delicately made. The wood was a rich brown color with gold wording upon the top and sides. There was a silver wire on the front holding the lid down. She pulled the wire free and the lid sprang back to reveal soft velvet lining. Inside the box was a very delicate pin. It was light in weight though it held immense beauty.

"Call it a small token of friendship if you will. You have no enemies here unless you make them. Should you require anything, Legolas or Jerilis will assist you." As if on cue, Jerilis and Legolas stood by the once closed door.

"If my Lord is done, might I show Mistress Ralas around Rivendell?" asked Jerilis. Elrond regarded him a moment then nodded. With a graceful bow, he collected the girl and strode from the room. 

"What is it you…" Ralas's question died on her lips as Jerilis guided her towards a beautiful waterfall. There were luscious flowers and greenery growing on both sides of the path. At length, Jerilis asked," Can I assume you are at a loss for words?"

"You could say that" she smiled in reply. He smiled and beckoned her to follow him. She followed and soon found herself lost in a world that no words could do justice. Her guide went at a slow pace so he could look at what she desired. It did not bother the young Elf to explain a thing or two when she asked but Ralas mostly just looked at the trees and other such beautiful things that filled her vision. A servant came to Jerilis and spoke quietly to him. Jerilis closed his eyes and nodded slowly. 

"Mistress Ralas, I have to cut our time together short, battle is on the wind and I must prepare. I will escort you back to your room." The tone of his voice was grave ad offered no room for resistance. Once more, she followed after him. He smiled to her and said he would return to complete his tour once he gained the chance. 

Once she was alone in her room, she stretched out on the bed. The ceiling occupied her time for less than five minutes and she sighed deeply. Her mind drifted to Jerilis's words.

"'Battle is on the wind...'" did he mean that a battle was going to happen? That was the last thing she wanted to hear. For the next few weeks, she was to remain in her room or in the library that Elrond had shown her. She was alone for several days before Aragorn came to see her. He smiled softly as she shut the door to her room.

"I am sorry I have not come to see you sooner. As you know, war is near Lady Ralas. There will be a time when you must leave her." He spoke as he sat down in a chair beside her bed where she had been reading. Ralas's eyes met his. 

"I see. What then would I do? Where would I go?"

"You should perhaps go to Bree. Barliman could help you." Aragorn's tone of voice was low and almost sorry sounding. "I wish I could go with you however I cannot for I am needed her."

"It is all right Aragorn. I am sure I'll be fine" replied the girl quickly, trying to reassure the King. Aragorn, with a simple nod, stood and left. . Ralas watched Aragorn leave before she yawned and lay flat on her bed. Not more than ten minutes passed before a knock came at her door. The door was broken down and four ugly orcs entered. Her eyes flew wide and before she could scream, an orc clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her from the bed. The orc shoved her down and another one tied her hands and feet together. She was pulled up and gagged tightly. Struggling got her a sharp kick to the ribs. Tossing her to another orc, she had little time to register what was happening before she was tossed over the balcony's edge. But to her surprise, she did not hit the ground.

"Ralas!" gasped Aragorn but he was too late to reach the balcony. Legolas had appeared a moment before under her balcony but he ended up catching her. Jerilis called to Aragorn from the ground. They spoke in Elvish a moment then Legolas handed Ralas to Jerilis. She was shaking and had a few tears in her eyes. 

"You'll be safe with me Lady Ralas." He whispered softly. Ralas closed her eyes and buried her face in the Elf's shirt. Jerilis carried her swiftly and safely away from the battles that were in Rivendell currently. 

By the time Ralas had stopped shaking, she was in a cave wrapped in a blanket. Jerilis had got a fire going in the small cave that lay hidden under Rivendell. Ralas looked over at him. He was still young, even by Elf standards, not more than three hundred years old. To the girl, he was too pure to see such battles. He glanced over his shoulder, sending a gentle smile her way. Standing slowly, he walked over towards her. 

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly while his gloved hands rubbed her wrists. She flinched slightly at the touch so he removed his gloves and used his bare hands. "Your wrists will be tender for a while." He said as he released her hands. She had been watching their hands but now she looked up and her eyes meet his. After a moment, she leaned forward slightly. Taking the hint, Jerilis smiled slightly before he kissed Ralas gently. Moments passed slowly but finally the two drew back.

"I-I'm sorry I di-" Ralas's sentence was cut off when Jerilis placed two fingers over her lips. His smile in place, he slipped back over to the fire and tended it. 

Ralas rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. Hearing it slightly, the young Elf spoke," Look to your right" her gaze shifted and saw Jerilis's gloves resting beside her. 

"They'll keep your hands warm" she pulled his gloves on and almost instantly her hands were warmer. Jerilis leaned back against the cave's wall and fell asleep. Sometime later after Ralas had fallen asleep, Jerilis shifted and opened his eyes. A figure stood at the cave's entrance. Instead of fear flooding over the Elf, Jerilis stood and walked over to the figure. They walked a short distance from the cave and spoke in hushed tones. Ralas shifted and looked over towards the cave entrance. She was surprised to see Jerilis there with a figure but she could not make anything out. Jerilis nodded slowly to the figure's question. After a moment, the Elf walked back into the cave and sat down where he had been.

"I know you're awake Ralas and I bid you get some rest. Dawn is approaching" she found she could not hold her eyes open and she slipped back into sleep.

"I'm sorry I could not remain here with you Lady Ralas. Take care and…" he leaned close to her" I love you" with that he left her.

When she woke up, she found a letter to her from Jerilis.

"Ralas,

I'm sorry but when you get this I wont be there with you. I couldn't help but care deeply for you when we first met. I am so very sorry that I can't tell you all I feel right now but know one thing, I will find you again.

Signed with love,

Jerilis"

Aragorn appeared next to her almost instantly after he put the note away. He pulled her onto her feet as he then quickly set about collecting the things in the cave.  
"War is very near Lady Ralas. You are to leave now and I am your guide." He spoke quickly tossing her the pack. She caught it and dashed after him. Her mind raced with questions as to what was going on. Where had Jerilis gone and why he had left her yet said he would find her again? To reach anything remotely called safe, they had to reach the other side of Rivendell…passed the fighting. As she passed the bodies that were beginning to line the roads, she felt sick. Aragorn, using all of his patience, picked her up and ran for it. As the orcs gained on them, she demanded to be put down. Aragorn did so reluctantly. 

"Come on!" he snapped and grabbed her hand as they ducked and dodged past the fighting. Elves and orcs were both in deep combat and Ralas wondered if she was in s dream. Then it hit her; she had been asleep in Study Hall and there was a fire drill…what happened after it? Legolas knocked her to the ground as a spear flew over them.

"Are you both all right?" asked Aragorn, appearing over Legolas's shoulder. Both nodded quickly then got to their feet seeing as the orcs were now closing in on them. For the most part, Ralas stay out of trouble but she was caught offguard when an orc's sword hilt collided with her head. She hit the ground in a daze. Ralas's head was ringing with pain and she could not hear anything. Legolas and Aragorn killed the orcs and then leaned over her, calling to her. Her eyes slid closed and panic ran through both Legolas and Aragorn. Ralas could not remember what happened after that. 

Her eyes snapped open. She blinked and sat up to find her fellow students staring at her. Alex looked at her.

"Hey come on. Its only a fire drill Ralas." He looked at her face…"You fell asleep didn't you?" he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the class. The rest of her day was a blur. 

"It was the weirdest dream" explained Ralas the next day at school to Alex.

"Are you feeling Ok? And where did you get gloves?" Ralas paused and looked down at her hands; Jerilis's gloves… she blinked then felt dizzy and tumbled backwards. She did not hit the ground so she looked up to see…

"Told you I would find you" smiled Jerilis. She stood up and then threw her arms about his neck.

"I missed you!" Alex stood there very confused but said nothing on the matter as he went to class. Jerilis snaked his arm about her waist.

"We have to get to class. Can't be late for History. I hear it is on fantasy realms" she tugged her along, a bright smile on both their faces. 


End file.
